


Bill Cipher Gets Explosive Diareahh!

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Shit, another weird as fuck story, holy shit-YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET IT IM 2funny4u, kinda gross, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear. Someone got Hershey squirts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Cipher Gets Explosive Diareahh!

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; gross, poop, and weird af stuff.

Bill was a triangle. Key hint:  _was._ Until he did some magic and POOF, human body! Of course, he went through many, if not,  ~~shitty~~ bad points at his life. Such as, hmmm, I don't know, EXPLOsive dIAREAHH. 

*fast foward to him taking a shit*

 

Ah, the toilet. A glorious invention. Especially for Bill. Who sadly, did not know what laxatives looked like. "Oh my fucking Gods! Wh-" He was cut off by a grunt, followed by a particularly messy, wet fart. Brown liquid flowed out of his anus, dropping itself onto the brown and yellow water. The demon clenched as hard as he could, trying to stop his asshole from expanding, spewing out crap. But sadly, he could not. Instead, he thought it would be a good idea to get back up, completely forgetting he was shitting out liquid waste. "What the he- FUCK! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, OH MY LORDS!" As you, a particularly smart reader, can guess, he had discovered that no, one should not indeed stand up while taking a shit. And sadly, he had found out the sad, hard way. But life was sad, and harf. Kind of like a solid poop. The oppisote of what Bill was pushing out on the floor. The poor fellow, being human, had no powers. Nor a butt plug. Surely I would pay to see that, I can guarantee you there! The man collapsed on the ground, slipping from his liquid shit, lying there, as he gave up on human life. Eventually, it reached his shirt, covering him in sick, sloppy shit. 


End file.
